


I Don't Love You - Destiel Fanvid

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, Pining!Cas, so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame museaway (http://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway/works?fandom_id=27) for this, as she introduced me to this painful song AND associated it with End!verse in my head.</p><p>I also blame NorthernSparrow for writing the SADDEST homeless!abandoned!Cas fic *ever* (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2654327/chapters/5930561) Seriously, it will make your chest ache & Season 9 becomes So Many sadder.</p><p>But mostly I blame myself because I took a sad song and then vidded freaking END!VERSE, Man Who Would Be King (ssn 6 awfulness), Purgatory feels AND Season 9 Abandoned!Cas into one horrible, mean video.</p><p>I'm so so sorry.</p><p>(PS: Vid is Cas' POV and IMO he's dead wrong. Dean totally loves him still. Even after all the messes they've made.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You - Destiel Fanvid




End file.
